A Time Left Dead
by pancake-potch
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land in apocolyptic Georgia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something silly sirtennantstardis and I wrote together, joining our fangirling into one story. Enjoy our humble attempt to crossover TWD and Dr Who! **

A thrumming noise filled the interior of the TARDIS. A young brunette woman was sitting, watching the cylindrical tube vibrating in the middle of the console.

"We're here! " The Doctor announced while he glanced over his shoulder at the woman, grinning.

The bow-tied clad Doctor stepped out into the deserted streets of London, his companion close behind. The quiet they experienced wasn't tranquil, but suspecting. They glanced around in opposite directions_. Even in the worst of times and places,_ the woman thought_, London was never like this._

Stepping out, they looked at each other to confirm what they both saw. London, the heart of England, was desolate it seemed. Devoid of cars or people, even animals. The woman registered the complete stillness until a sound caught both their attention.

The shuffling sound came from the left, as both the woman and the Doctor watched. A man in a smart-looking suit was making his way toward the two. The man's eyes were glazed, and the front of his suit was bloody.

"His _arm_ is _missing_, Clara! _Missing!_" the Doctor said curiously. He cocked his head, and made his way to the man, slipping his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and scanning the man it. The woman, Clara, made to grab the sleeve, in order to stop or slow him down, but it was in vain. The man in the business suit instinctually made his way to the Doctor and Clara, arm outstretched._ What's wrong with him?_ She thought. _He's not scared, but there's something wrong._

The thought crossed her mind the moment the suited man made to…take a bite? "Look out, Doctor!" She yelled.

The suited man lunged at him, but the Doctor jumped out of the way effortlessly, still scanning the man with his screwdriver. Clara jumped out of the way at the last second. "_Whoa, whoa, whoa! _The readingscoming from the area are_ astounding! _In a range of ten kilometers, there's a few hundred _live _creatures, and not even human! Well, _anymore_." The Doctor exclaimed.

After a moment or two, the bloodied man righted himself, and staggered towards them again. This time Clara did something different. She picked up a wooden plank nearby, and swung it at the man. It hit the target's head with a crunch. It knocked the man-_thing_ backwards, and on to the ground. It didn't get up again. _Whatever that is, it sure isn't human…_ Clara thought.

She dropped the wood, realizing that her friends and family could be one of there things. "Oh, God," she said, covering her mouth. Slowly she walked back inside the TARDIS, forgetting about the bloodied man. The Doctor took a few steps around to examine closer, a smell and a shift in the air surrounding him caused him to look behind him. A massive heard of humans three blocks away were coming in their direction, all who were in various stages of decay. The Doctor picked that moment to follow Clara, making sure he locked the doors behind him.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and then straightened his bowtie. "Ahem. Yes…now then. Let's find out what made the population of the city of London, and possibly the world into the walking dead."

The Doctor paced about the TARDIS, running his hand through his hair. "It's not right, Clara! The TARDIS records say that this 'apocalypse' started in 2010 America, but I've been there before and, well, that never happened! That must mean someone is tampering with history besides me!"

He noted her silence. "What's wrong, Clara? Are you alright?"

He asked, and she responded, "No, Doctor, I'm not. If most of London have been killed and turned into those…_things,_ then its most likely that all my friends and family are dead," with this, she blinked her tears away. "No matter," she said, "history can be rewritten, right?"

The Doctor stopped pacing. "Yes! Well, no, not sometimes. When it's a fixed point in time, no, you can't. But otherwise, you can, yes." "Is this a fixed point in time?" Clara asked. "Nope!"

Daryl nudged Carl. "C'mon. Ready?"

Carl holstered his gun and nodded. They made their way across the prison yard, making for the bungeed closed chain link fence. Leaving the safety of the prison yard, they both eye the woods.

As they stalked through the forest, Daryl eyed a set of tracks. He kept his eyes close to the ground, as Carl followed trying to see what Daryl saw.

"Here. See? A deer bedded down here not too long ago. We got 'em."

Daryl looked at Carl expectantly. Carl nodded again, agreeing with him but without really knowing what he was looking at.

Crossbow readied, Daryl was prepared to take a shot. At that point, wind whipped through their hair. They both looked around confused, both in opposite directions. A high-pitched whirring, groaning sound caught their attention. The great hunter Daryl was disoriented enough to put his guard down for a moment.

"What the fu…"

Daryl snatched Carl by the collar and pulled him behind him.

Readjusting the crossbow to his sights, he aimed where he thought the noise was coming from.

The Doctor was unusually silent. He was driving the TARDIS, pressing a few buttons here, pulling a lever there. Clara was also quiet. They both didn't know what to expect. _Who else would change history, besides the Doctor? Do they have something to gain? Ugh, this is hard. How does Doctor do it? _She thought.

The constant humming noise stopped. "We've landed, Clara," the Time Lord sighed.

He took her hand and helped her up. "Come," he said. "Lets go and meet the locals, shall we?"

_And then the door opened…_

As soon as the Doctor and his companion stepped out of the blue box, both were awestruck. Surrounded by forest, a man and a child were facing them, weapons raised. The man a crossbow, and the boy a rifle. The boy was young, 12 or 13 maybe, and wearing an American's sheriff hat. The man had untidy brown hair, with raggedy clothes similar to the child's.

The Doctor smiled, clasped his hands in front of him and waited them out. Clara took special notice of the boy, "Hi, I'm Clara." She smiled at him, but he only responded with a glare. She thought about taking a step toward them, but thought better of it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Growled the man with the bow.

"Ah, yes…well I'm the Doctor, and as she has already introduced herself, this is Clara." He nodded in her direction.

"Where the fuck did you come from? " The bowman asked.

"You guys got a camp…or, " the boy asked glancing at the blue police box, the one neither one could rightfully explain. The one that shouldn't be there, out in the Georgia woods.

_What the fuck is going on here?_ Daryl thought. _What the fuck is going on?_ "You gonna stand there, or are you gonna answer?" He took a menacing step forward, crossbow never wavering from the man in the suit.

The Doctor lifted a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. He lifted the heels of his feet off the ground, and bounced slightly. "Well, I guess the best answer is that, uh…we're travelers…of sorts." He looked at Clara, who looked at him. She looked then at the boy as she nodded her head.

"Where are ya from then? Aint nowhere 'round here."

"Ah! Well, you see, I'm from-" He began, but Clara clamped a hand over his mouth, interrupting what she knew what he was about to say. "London, England. We're from England." She said, trying to give her best smile.

"Alright_, London, England_. Ya'll are coming with us."

Daryl gave a nod to Carl, who lowered his rifle and stepped to them, intending to pat them down for weapons. The Doctor seemed to be expecting this, and he raised his hands to the air, looking to Clara to do this same, which she did. Carl patted her down first, and finding nothing, moved to the man. He patted him down, and felt a lump in his jacket pocket. He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out something that looked like a cross between a pen and a screwdriver. Carl examined it, then turned to Daryl, showing him. Daryl just glanced at it, but payed it no mind. Seeing that Daryl didn't acknowledge it, he simply returned it to the man's pocket. The man smiled at Carl.

Daryl asked, "How many walkers you killed?"

The Doctor gave Clara a sideways glance. "Ehhh…that's what you call them? Well, uh, one? Right, Clara?" She nodded.

Daryl continued, "How many people you killed?"

"Enough…Humans? I, um, " He coughs.

Daryl has clearly caught on to what he wasn't really saying. "_Why_?"

The Doctor understood what he was asking, and responding in the most diplomatic way he could manage, looking Daryl in the eye, his usual cheer turned into coldness. "The right reasons. I assure you, the _right reasons_."

Daryl motioned a direction with his bow, which hadn't wavered. He led the strangers to the bungeed-closed fence, and walked them into the yard. Maggie, who was on watch in one of the towers, caught their movements.

"Daryl?" She questioned, loud enough to be heard. He didn't answer until he was close enough to say something without alarming the residents.

"Get Rick!"

Maggie's boots clanked down the steps, leaving the tower. She ran to the over to the bottom of the other. She looked up, and spotted who she was looking for. "Glenn!"

Noticing the urgency in her voice, he ran down to meet her. "It's Daryl and Carl, they got some folks with 'em."

Glenn lifted a set of binoculars to his eyes. "That guy is so _clean_. Is…is he wearing a _bowtie_?" Maggie gave him a confused look before directing him to fetch Rick.

Maggie watched as Glenn rounded the corner of C block with Rick, and two other people she didn't recognize. An older man and a teenage girl looked around as they followed. "Rick, " She asked, "who're they?" He glanced behind him, and nodded to Maggie. "Joel and Ellie. Found 'em when they came through the tombs"

She looked at them, as she continued to walk toward the field. "Daryl and Carl are back. They have others with them."

"Yeah, Rick, "Glenn squinted, "they're…they look a little lost." Rick placed his hands on his hips and peered out toward the figures. "Ok. Maggie, get Carol and have her show these two into a cell." Maggie nodded her head in the direction back to C block, while they quietly followed, still taking in their surroundings.

Rick didn't say anything as Daryl led them up the hill. He could also see why Glenn said they were out of place. Not only were they clean, but also they were _crisp._ Rick couldn't think of any other word to describe it. The woman was short, wearing a dress, _dancing shoes_, and a blue blazer. The man, tall, high cheekbones, was wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie. Clothes and shoes definitely not practical in the world they inhabited.

"Dad!" Carl quickened his pace before giving Rick a one armed hug. "Hey." Rick acknowledged, hugging him back. He glanced up at the newcomers. "You looking for sanctuary?" Aside from looks, he couldn't gauge what was these two could possibly need or want. They didn't have any visible weapons, and they looked well fed. These weren't Woodbury stragglers -that he was sure of.

Before either could answer, Daryl grunted, "Found 'em in the woods. They just kinda _showed up_." He lowered his bow, and raised an eyebrow at Rick. Daryl's stance had told him there was more to it.

Rick cleared his throat, hands back on hips. "We're, uh, taking people in." He stared at them. "You'd have to pull your own weight, but it's safe."

The Doctor smiled, and clasped his hands in front of him. "Yes! Yes, that'd be quite perfect. Thank you."

"I'm Rick. You met Carl. Daryl here," he nodded to Daryl. "You are?"

"Oh! Of course! Manners still at the End Times! Ha! Just call me The Doctor. This is my charming companion, Clara."

Rick glanced curiously at the man. "So you're were a doctor? Before?"

"Of sorts."

"Alright, well we'll show you in." Rick glanced at Daryl before leading the way. Daryl, whose eyes never left the pair, waited until they started moving before following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the hiatus! Life gets in the way, as you all well know. This is a short chapter that we had to post because we wanted to make sure ya'll know it's not abandoned. We should update a little more frequently in the upcoming days! Thanks to those who followed and reviewed! We hope you enjoy! **

Daryl and Rick showed the pair their cell.

Rick cleared his throat. "You mind sharing? There's only this left in D block. Come to the common room in C block, if ya'll need any clothes, " he continued looking them up and down, "or anything else ya need. Daryl here is part of the Council, in charge of going on runs. Let him know if, uh, there's something in particular. Linens are there, " he said, pointing to the top bunk.

Clara glanced around at the cinder block room. It was empty save for bunk beds, a sink, and a toilet. The latter two amenities simply served as decoration. She briefly wondered how life actually was in this time, where a prison was one of the best places someone could live.

"Thank you, Rick. Daryl." He nodded.

Rick nodded his goodbye, and Daryl turned to follow.

Clara smiled, and waited until the two were gone. The Doctor straightened his bowtie. She could tell he was angry about something.

"Clara, who do you think would do this? Who would cause the human race so much misery and suffering, with no obvious reason why? _Who?_" He was holding in his anger, pacing around the small cell. He ran his hand through his hair. So many people had died on this planet, and they were under his protection. Men, women, and _children_ had died because his lack of notice. This, he could not stand. _This, he would fix_. He shot a glance at Clara.

"We need to get the TARDIS. _Without _these people noticing."

"Look, Rick," Glenn began. "There aren't enough of us to go on the run. What about the new ones?"

"Yeah," Rick said hesitantly, running his hands over his face. "What about Michonne? Maggie? Sasha and Bob would be good."

"Sasha and Bob are already going, and Michonne thought she had some lead on the Governor. She took off this morning."

Rick sighed and stared at his boots before glancing at the D block entrance behind him. "That guy Joel looks like he can handle himself, but I don't think he'll wanna leave that girl behind. You sure this can't wait?"

Glenn shouldered his rifle before answering. "Judith's is almost out of formula, and Hershel has already complained for three days about dwindling antibiotics and painkillers." His eyes drifted to the cellblock entrance over Ricks shoulder. "Maybe I'll ask Bowtie? He seems to be able to take care of himself."

"You really think that's a good idea? There's something…something really off about that guy, and I'm not just talking about his suit. You wonder why that guy aint carrying a single weapon?"

"If we trust them enough to live here, we should trust him enough for a run, right? If anything, we'll just see how he does out there. Maybe he could razzle-dazzle the walkers away?" Glenn smiled.

"Razzle-dazzle…right. Well, ask him if he's up for it." At that, Rick just shrugged his shoulders, and gave Glenn the briefest of nods before making his way to the field.

Glenn made his way to D block, finding The Doctor still in the cell. "Um…hey, uh...Bow- er… _Doctor_? We were gonna go on a run. You up for it?" He placed the butt of his rifle on the floor, steadying himself.

The Doctor turned to him sharply, smile on his face. "A run? Where are we running to? Hmmm. You know I'm not in as good a shape as I was."

"Uh…" Glenn squinted his eyes, and shifted a little. "A 'run' is where we leave and find places that may have supplies we need. Like, medicine…food? We can get you a weapon if that's what you're worried about."

"A run! Yes!" The Doctor gave Clara a look over his shoulder, hoping to convey his plan merely by the look on his face. "Sure, okay! I'm ready! Ready for this... run. When're we leaving?" He smiled at Glenn and bowed at him, telling him to lead the way.

A/N: follow us on tumblr! Sirtennantstardis and pancake-potch!


End file.
